netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Burns
Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern '''is another official character that could be playable in Hallowteens. Origins Jack Burns has pyromania. A mental disorder that made him fascinated by fire. As a child Jack enjoyed seeing things burn in fire; such as when it was sunny he would take a magnify glass and have the sun’s rays burn any insect he could find so he can see them burn. When he sees fire in any form he can’t help but feel satisfied. What’s ironic is that his father is a fireman; obviously the complet e opposite of what Jack is as his father puts out fires; not start them. Which of course Jack doesn’t take kindly too and his father just wants him to make sure he doesn’t start any fires so every night he always made sure Jack didn’t have anything that could start any fire. But Jack wouldn’t have any of this; one day when his father took him out shopping Jack just so happened to find a lighter in a bin which still works and thus decided to take it home in secret. So on the cover of that night; Jack made himself an orphan by burning down his own home with his father still trapped inside and Jack laughed with satisfaction. Not just about the fact he is seeing his old home being set in flames but with his father out the way he has nothing that will hold him back. Since then he has been out on the run; despite living a homeless life he somehow was able to get far in life and didn’t regret living it once. Jack Burns became an arsonist, he set many buildings on fire from regular houses, offices, restaurants, schools, churches…anything that he felt like burning down for the sake of watching it burn. As he grew up he became fascinated with Jack O’ Lanterns; seeing them light up with the fire on the inside inspired him that the Jack O’ Lantern should be his own striking image. So since then he stolen a pumpkin mask and began to wear it every time he committed arson so everyone would know the dangers of one that wears a pumpkin mask. On Halloween night he blended in well with the crowed as they all dressed in Halloween costumes and due to the fact Jack was never caught; nobody would suspect he was the famous Jack Burns as the latter was secretly plotting another one and due to being blended into the crowed…anyone wearing a pumpkin mask could be anyone. Then Wiseman’s curse struck the town and without warning he finds himself on fire and desperalty tried to put it out. He may enjoy fire but that didn’t mean he himself should be burned and during the transformation it actually hurt. Meanwhile the pumpkin mask he wore was turning into an actual pumpkin and began to spread across his entire body, making his skin more pumpkin-like and it kept up until he can no longer feel the fire burning him. Looking at himself he was at first confused but after seeing the fire coming out of his body and being able to manipulate fire he laughed maniacally as he was now able to use fire in any way he wished. When Wizeman makes his announcement and what he has done to the town and what the new “rules” are in BlackHollow as it is now; Jack wasted no time as he goes to torch everyone he sees. He could burn down the whole town with ease and everyone but him would be dead just like that; but he believes that is “no fun” as he rather watch each person burn before him including Wiseman slowly before setting of the town in blaze. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Jack O'Lantern. When it comes to a character who's main gimmik is an elemental power you can go all sorts of crazy and i'm glad i did. A fire based character means creative freedom and yes i didn't go overboard with his fire abilities but i was creative with them. Movelist Special Moves * '''Fire Breath: '''Jack will breathe out fire from his mouth. Light aims low which hits off the ground, Medium straight forward and Heavy is aimed upwards at an angle and they cause good hit stun. This attack is mid ranged but by pressing any attack button during this move will instead have him shoot out multiple fireballs from his hands that each full screen instead at the cost of meter. Where they fire is also mapped to the buttons the same way Fire Breath is. * '''Flame Cartwheel: '''Jack will rush forward and when he touches the opponent he’ll flip himself backwards to deliver a flaming cartwheel attack which launches the opponent into the air. Pressing Light again during this move while on the ground has him instead grab the opponent when he gets close, flies around them and then shoots out a stream of fire onto the opponents back which causes a hard knockdown at the cost of meter. If this attack is done in the year he’ll flip forward to do the cartwheel kick instead which not only knocks the opponent back to the ground but it also hits overhead and it causes a ground bounce but it can’t be cancelled into like the ground version of this attack. * '''Heat Charge: '''Jack will fly forward head first and then delivers a flaming punch to the opponent’s chest which causes a wall bounce. Pressing Medium again during this move while on the ground will instead has him grab the opponent and bring their face close to his as he then breaths fire onto the opponents face which does small damage but causes a crumple state at the cost of meter. * '''Fire Drive: '''Jack will dive forward while leaving behind a path of fire. Light on the ground has him rush forwards which hits off the ground and causes a hard knockdown, Medium upwards at an angle and Heavy is aimed just above. While in the air he’ll aim downwards at an angle which causes a ground bounce, Medium goes straight forward and Heavy is angled upwards. This move also has follow up attacks at the cost of meter. **Light: Will kick the opponent away and then follows up with him shooting several fireballs at them. **Medium: Will stick a pumpkin onto the opponents chest and then kicks them away for the pumpkin to explode on them which causes great damage. **Heavy: Will grab the opponent on the back of the head and then grinds their face across the ground until they hit a wall which has him letting go and causes a wall bounce. * '''Pumpkin Mine: '''Jack will suddenly throw out a flaming pumpkin at the ground which either explodes after a few seconds or when the opponent steps over it which does great damage. Jack can set up to three pumpkins at a time. Pressing Light again just before he is about to throw it will instead have him throw it at the opponent which sticks to them for a small period of time before exploding at the cost of meter. * '''Pumpkin Balloon: '''Jack will basically do the same thing with Pumpkin Mine as it has the same effects but instead this one has the pumpkins float in mid-air instead but unlike Pumpkin Mine he can only set up one pumpkin at a time with this move. It will explode if the opponent either touches it physically or with a projectile. Pressing Medium again during this attack will instead have him set the Pumpkin Balloon up and then immediately fires at it with a fireball to have it explode right away at the cost of meter. * '''Pumpkin Comet: '''Jack will chuck a flaming pumpkin into the air which will then causes it to track the opponent by diving towards them like a meteorite which does great damage and can catch them off guard and with good timing it would hit off the ground. Pressing Heavy again during this attack will instead have the pumpkin explode into five more pumpkins that don’t track the opponent but do rain down across the field at the cost of meter. * '''Flight: '''Jack will fly around in the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Pumpkin Inferno: '''Jack will say “Burn!” as he then puts his hands together to unleash a giant stream of fire at the opponent which covers fullscreen. Both on the ground and in the air he’ll aim straight. * '''Pumpkin Rain: '''Jack will say “Can’t outrun this!” as he shoots a barrage of pumpkins into the sky and seconds later they’ll immediately rain down fast across the ground. Basically a faster and more damaging version of Pumpkin Comet. It hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''You Don't Know Jack: '''Jack will fly at the opponent head first into their chest, breaking the ribs. He’ll then grab the opponent and flies around with them before slamming their face into the ground which breaks the skull. He’ll then jump up and dives kick into their back, breaking the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Heartburn: '''Jack will charge up a fireball with both hands and then fires it at the opponent's chest; leaving behind a whole where their heart used to be. He’ll then walk forward and puts his hands into the hole and then erupts the opponent with flames from the inside, in which afterwards the opponent screams as they are start to burn away before they become an ashed skeleton and then crumple to pieces. * '''Pumpkinhead: Jack will suddenly create a giant pumpkin and then slams it onto the opponents head. The opponent then tries to get the pumpkin off only for Jack to shoot a small fireball into the pumpkins mouth to have the pumpkin from the inside burst into flames which also sets the opponents head on fire too. They run around in pain trying to get the pumpkin off until they slow down and then stop. They get on their knees and then drop to the floor causing the pumpkin to be smashed into pieces from the impact while also showing off pieces of the opponents head too. Arcade Jack Burns/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Jack will crash down into the earth like a meteorite leaving behind a crater before getting up and then walks towards the opponent saying “Hahahahaha! I’ll enjoy watching you burn!” as he then gets into a stance. Victory Pose Jack will laugh as he then creates a flaming pumpkin in his hand and then says “I’m sorry to tell you this but…you are fired! Hahahaha!” as he then throws the flaming pumpkin at the camera, causing it to be set ablaze. Fun Facts * As for story and ending; yep nothing too deep. Just a pyronmaniac. Let's leave it at that. * Oh speaking off; look at that in this set we see two characters he faces off against that we havent' seen in any other set! I know it took me this long for them to finally make their appearance but at the time i didn't konw what kind of personalities to give them but here you go. They finally appeared. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters